1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image reading apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus such as a scanner apparatus is controlled by a personal computer (PC) or the like connected thereto, and, generally, a main operation is performed on the PC side. Accordingly, a medium that is a reading target is placed inside the scanner apparatus, and an operation is performed with an image of the medium displayed on a separate display device of the PC (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-204914).
However, in a conventional image processing apparatus of a type in which a read image is displayed on a separate display device, when an operation or a setting is performed for the image processing apparatus, an operator needs to handle both the image processing apparatus and the display device. For that reason, there is an unnecessary motion of the line of sight or a wasteful operation route of the operator, and accordingly, there is concern that the operation using the image processing apparatus may be ineffective.